The Father
by Staraito
Summary: Ginny Weasley, had a baby boy at the age of 18. Who the father is, no one knows but her. Rated M for safey. Plz Read and Review. Discontinued
1. The Father: Part One

**Tile: **The Father  
**Author: **Starlight Blue  
**Summary:**Ginny Weasley, had a baby boy at the age of 18. Who the father is, no one knows but her.  
**Rating: **M. Just to be safe.  
**A/N: **Hey guys. This story has been sitting in my mind for a while and just like those glasses in the 3rd chapter of book 6 it just woudn't stop annoying me. So here it is. Hope you like and plz reviwe, i wont up date till i've had at least 10 reviews. they can be one word if you like i just want feedback. Thank you.  
I've just reajusted this story becaues my mates are telling me that Luna is to OOC so I've changed Luna to an OC called Nicky. Hope you enjoy all the same.

On with the story!**

* * *

**

**The Father  
****Part one**

If he had known better, he would have pulled away, but being the pompous, superficial, sex god that he was, it was just another conquest to him. His hair fell into his eyes while he pushed her down onto her golden-red bed. Her pleasure-filled-scream was all that could be heard as he finally entered her.

---

She woke up to hear screaming. She rubbed her sleepy brown eyes and looked at the digital alarm clock on her bedside table. 1am. "Don't babies have a built in clock or something?" She murmured.

"No they don't love." Came a sleepy male voice from beside her.

"Harry, Its your turn to sort him out you know?" She rolled over to look at him

"It is?" Harry groaned in reply.

"Yes now skit. He sounds really upset." She felt movement then emptiness beside her. She rested her head on her pillow and listened to Harry's foot steps fade. After what felt like an hour but was only five minutes of ear-crunching crying, number four Acorn Hove fell silent. _'At last'_

"Is Brice ok?" She asked her husband when he was in bed and hugging her.

"He's fine. Gin. It's you I'm worried about." Harry whispered.

"Oh," Ginny pulled a face but it was dark so Harry didn't see. "Why?"

"Well you were…" _'Is he embarrassed'_ Ginny remembered Harry's skill, left over from the magic war, and hoped he hadn't heard her. ", Moaning in your sleep…" He tightened his grip around her waist. "Did you have a bad dream?" Ginny tried to remember what she had been dreaming about but it was impossible.

"Yeah. I was." She lied.

"Ok"

---

"Weasley."

"Malfoy." She hated having to be nice to him all the time but if it weren't for him, she and half of the people she knew, would probably be dead. But having him still at Hogwarts to do teacher training after he had officially left, annoyed her to the fullest.

"Don't you mean Professor?" He sneered.

"No." She said curtly. "You are not a Professor yet and anyway to me, Malfoy, you will always be The Amazing Bouncing Ferret." She turned her back on him and walked away, her heart beating a little to fast for just anger.

---

"Aw. He has hair just like his mothers." Mrs Weasley was bent over the pram, giving her Grandson his third, no fourth, complement session of the day. "And his eyes…" She pursed. "… Eyes like the father I suppose." Her voice was bitter and Ginny saw Harry's shoulders droop a bit.

"Mother." Ginny pleaded. "Look your making Harry feel bad. He knows he's not the father but he's acting like one to little Brice so stop bringing it up that he's not." Mrs Weasley looked up and opened her mouth to say something But Ginny got there first. "Mum, Don't even ask." Her mother looked hurt.

"But you must know who the father really is. And you can get child benefits off him."

"Mum I've already told you I don't know who he is." Ginny was lying for the second time that day.

"Oh very well." And she hustled off into the Burrow.

"So 'sis, how's my little Nephew?" Ron said over her shoulder. "Harry was just telling 'Mione and me about his habit for crying in the night."

"Yeah sounds like more trouble then its worth." Joked Ginny's frizzy haired sister in-law.

"Nah, my little Brice is an angel." Ginny said while stroking her son's fiery red fuzz. "And a cute one too." Harry added. Ginny looked up at her caring husband and her eyes misted over.

"Oh Harry." She kissed him passionately but stopped when she heard two wolf whistles coming from the direction of the Burrow. When she and Harry looked up there stood the twins in the doorway of the Weasley family home.

"We came here to see our nephew…"

"Not our Sister making out with The-Boy-Who-Is-Lucky-We-Don't-Kill-Him-For-Kissing-Our-Sister-Like-That." George took a deep breath. "Golly that's a mouth full." Everyone laughed as the two wealthiest Wesley's made there way down the lawn.

"Fred, George." Harry smiled at them both.

"Harry." They said in unison. "Happy birthday for last Saturday. Sorry we couldn't make it to your 'party'"

"Hope you liked our present all the same." Fred added. Harry distinctly remembered the present he had got from the shop Wesley's Wizard Wheezes and wish he didn't.

"It was… hum what the word I'm looking for…"

"Fun?" Ron tried

"Clever?" Hermione suggested

"Interesting." Ginny said matter of factly.

"Yes. It was Interesting." Fred and George shared a smirk of satisfaction.

---

"See you later Luna" She called to the girl behind her as she ran down the marble staircase. She hoisted her heavy bag back into place on her back, she was late for Care of Magical Creatures already and she was only in the entrance hall. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash but before she could stop to cheek it out her bag spilt.

"Oh no." she looked down at the smashed ice pots, snapped quills, messy books and knelt on the floor to tidy it up. "This stupid fu…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw back shoes under her nose and a shadow being cast over her.

"I hope I'm not about to here some fowl mouthing." Came a smeary voice. She looked up, her eyes dribbling tears, to see Draco towering above her. What ever hate was there disappeared when he saw her crying.

"Weasley, let me help." His voice had changed. It wasn't a sneer or a cold hurtful tone; he generally wanted to help. "Look, don't cry. It can all be fixed." He waved his wand over her bag and it mended its self. "See?" She didn't look at him, just started to stuff things into her mended bag. Silently Draco mended her inkpots and quills and got rid of any tares, ink spots or broken spines in her books. Soon Ginny was all done and they both stood up.

"Right, you'd better be off." Draco said, his cold tone slowly returning. Neither moved.

"Thank you." Her voice was quite, still refusing to look at him.

"No problem Ginny." Her head snapped up.

"You…you called me Ginny."

"Yeah I did." He turned and walked back to the dungeons. Ginny wondered why he had come up to the hall anyway.

---

She stuck another picture down and picked up the gold pen again.

"'Brice's first time one a potty.' Sound good to you?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah but I still why we have to document very first he does." Ginny rolled her eyes and looked up at the boy of her dreams who looked board beyond belief.

"Two words for you Harry. Weasley tradition." Harry snorted.

"How many do you guys have?"

"A lot now get use to it." She put down the pen. "There. We're all up to date." Harry reached out and grabbed the book.

"You know," He said while flicking thought the book. "I wish I had one of these."

"I thought…"

"I know but, maybe if I had most of my first before 1st birthday…" Ginny saw what he was getting at and went over to give him the comforting Ginny he needed at this moment.

"I take it you didn't find one there when you went in your last year." He shook his head. "Hey but that doesn't mean you didn't have one. It might just be… somewhere else." Harry kissed her lightly.

"Thanks for trying Gin, but I would know." She sighed and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Do you think Brice is ok up stairs?"

"Yeah." Harry picked up the Baby monitor on the table. "We would know if he wasn't."

"I don't trust those." Ginny said narrowing her eyes at the thing.

"Ok," Harry stood up so that Ginny's head landed on the sofa where he was sitting, "I'll go cheek." Just as Harry exited the living room a mobile went off. Ginny scrabbled to her feet and ran to her bag. Ginny had been addicted to hers ever since Harry had given her, her first one back in her seventh year. She fished out her Nokia flip phone and looked at the caller id:

THE FATHER 

**07837942916**

She panicked. She could hear Harry walking down the steps and she couldn't answer it but she didn't want Harry to see it.

"You going to get that?" He asked. She felt her heart beat quicken. "Gin?" He was at the bottom of the steps. She pleaded with the phone to stop ringing. "Ginny?" His head appeared around the door just as the tone stopped. "Who are you avoiding?" Ginny smiled and simply said,

"Advertising People."

---

She pulled her red hair back into a ruff ponytail and scanned the list of ingredients again and pulled them out of her bag one by one. The potion was complicated but Ginny knew she could do it so she started to chop up her spider's legs. She heard someone say her name to the side of her, she looked up to see who it was and suddenly she felt a stinging pain in her fingers.

"OMFG!" the girl next to her screamed and jumped up. Every head turned to looked at her. Ginny looked down at the magical knife that will cut thought anything she was cutting with and then her fingers.

"Oh shit" And she passed out. Then last thing she saw was blond and silver and the last thing she felt was being lifted up.

"What happened?" She asked when she opened her eyes.

"You, well, cut off your fingers." A smooth voice replied. Ginny looked around and Malfoy was leaning back in a comfy chair by her bed. "Your in the hospital wing." He sated.

"No kidding." Flopping back on her bed she looked at all the get well soon cards on the table beside her. "How long have I been out?" She asked wryly.

"About a day." She gasped. "You lost a lot of blood in the time it took me to get you here."

"Once again I need to thank you. You're making a habit of helping me." Ginny saw a blush appear on Draco's cheeks, it was very, very faint but it was there all the same. She felt her stomach do a flip as she dosed off with him looking her strait in the eyes with out that 'I hate you' glint.

---

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to Brice, Happy birthday to you." The Kitchen of Number 4 Acorn Hove was filled with laughs and cheers as the Twins helped the 2yr all blow out the candles.

"They grow so fast." Mrs. Weasley said looking down at the little boy. "It seems like only yesterday you where born Ginny."

"And when you to meet at the station in Harry's first year." Mr Weasley added.

"And that you wrote him that poem for Valentines Day." Hermione point out.

"And… Um… you took all the good ones." Ron moaned as the room erupted with laughter again. Once it had died down Harry took Ginny's hand and cleared his throat.

"Um every one. Me and Ginny have some important news." The room fell salient. "Ginny?" It was tense in the room; the only sound was coming from Brice who was banging his plate on the table demanding cake.

"Well me and Harry, um… we're…" Harry squeezed her hand in encouragement. "Well, we're expecting." There was no sound; not even from Brice.

"Congregations." Called a voice from behind Ginny.

"NICKY!" Ginny screamed! "When'd you get here?"

"Lets say just in time." She smiled and hugged her long lost friend. "Well done." Once aging the couple where mobbed with hugs and handshakes and when Nicky and Ginny finally found each otherNicky pulled her out the room. "He's been asking about you." Nicky whispered. "Sorry to bring this up now Gin." Ginny was confused.

"I'm confused."

"The father." Ginny groped at her.

"Nick, since when have you and… him ever talked?"The brunettsighed and shook her head.

"Maybe if you answered his call's…"

"I told you, I'm over with him. All I ever was to him was a conquest and look what it landed me with."

"Are you saying my darling God son was an accident?" Ginny was taken aback.

"I…Well… You see… Nicky…"

"I know this isn't how you planed it but have you ever considered just talking to him. He didn't mean for you to end up like this."

"So that why he walked off and left me?"

"Ginny, He …"

"What you to talking about?" Harry said walking thought the door leading from the kitchen. "You're missing all the fun. Oh HiNickyby the way.Havent seen you in a while."Nicky walked up to Harry and gave him a hug.

"Hi Harry. Sorry to be a pain but Ginny and me are in the middle of a convo right now so if you would like to come back later…"

"No don't worry about it Harry its finished now." Ginny intercepted

"No it's…" Ginny gaveNicky one of the many glares she had developed as a mother to stop her in her tracks. "Oh never mind"

---

"How many?"Nicky and Luna bothdid a double take's whenthey heard the number.

"6." Ginny repeated gloomily.

"No way!" Nicky's mouth dropped

"Yes way." Ginny sighed and went back to staring out the window. It was raining so there was nothing to do on that dull Saturday that reflected how Ginny was feeling.

"But that's so not fair." Luna cried

"Tell me about it."

"Its not your fault you cut off your fingers. And they're fully healed anyway." Ginny nodded. "And 6 Saturdays? So not fair." Ginny looked at her watch.

"I better get going." She jumped down from the sill she was sitting on and hugged Luna then Nicky. "Wish me luck."

"Good Luck." they both chimed,Luna already going back to reading the upside down quibbler.Ginny adjusted her black jumper and pulled out the cuffs of her shirt and folded them up and dusted off her jeans.

"Later Nicky, Luna."

"Later Gin!" Ginny made her way to Slugworth's office slowly only to find it was not Slugworth who would be taking her dentitions but…

"Come on Weasley Bee. In, In."

"Malfoy?"

"What?" He replied

"On nothing I just thought…"

"You just thought the potions master would be taking your dentition. Well you where right." A smirk appeared on his face at Ginny's shock. "You're that surprised?"

"No…" She said vaguely. He laughed and sat down behind his desk

"Now for your dentition…"

---

She let herself melt in the music. The words she knew so well now came to her lips with ease

'Today's the day you're leaving,  
And tomorrow you'll be gone  
You're in my heart and on my mind  
I will bring you along  
Everything sucks when you're gone  
Everything sucks when you're gone'

She felt a kick in her gut witch brought her back to reality. "Whoa girl, you have 3 mouths left yet." Ginny said rubbing her admen.

"How do you know it's a girl?" Harry called from the hall.

"I just do Love." She called back. Suddenly an annoying tune filled the air. "Oh no."

"Ginny I'll get it for you." Harry called. Ginny did a mantle kick in the ass she was meant to turn it off.

"No Harry just leave it."

"No, no I'm here now… ah here it is…" Ginny shut her eyes and waited to hear Harry's response. The tune cut out. He had answered it.

---

"Psst." Ginny looked round the empty common room.

"Who's there?" She asked.

"Over here. Weasley." Came a hushed voice. Ginny looked over to the fire and there was Draco's head.

"Draco? What on earth…"

"Not here. Met me by the room of requirement in five minutes." And with that he popped out, leaving Ginny flabbergasted. She rushed out the porthole and ran up to the seventh level. Sure enough Draco was pacing up and down and a door appeared.

"After you Ginny." She smiled and stepped in. It was just a room with a sofa.

"Um… Draco?"

"Just sit." She did as she was told but didn't take her eyes off him. "There's something I need to tell you…" He wasn't facing her but was pacing up and down. "I don't know quite how to say this, but I'm just going to come out with it, none of that rambling before hand, just strait out, right now, no hesitations…"

"Draco?"

"I have to say this, it must be said so might as well just get it out the way and say it now…"

"Draco!"

"I won't put it off, I'll just come out with it, just tell it strait, no detours, no put off's no…"

"DRACO!"

"Hum?" He looked up.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Well the thing is Ginny…"

"Yes?"

"…I love you."

---

He was climbing up the stairs. She was looking at the floor. He entered the room and sat next to her.

"So the father… you know who it is." Ginny nodded. "And are you going to tell me?" Ginny nodded again. There was silence, as Ginny thought how to put it.

"Didn't you answer the phone?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

"Indeed I did."

"Then shouldn't you know who it is?"

"I want to get it from you to make sure that he's not lying."

"Well then I guess I've got nothing to lose." She took a deep breath. "The father is Neville Longbottem."

---

If he had known better, he would have pulled away, but being the pompous, superficial, sex god that he was, it was just another conquest to him. His hair fell into his eyes while he pushed her down onto her golden-red bed. Her pleasure-filled-scream was all that could be heard as he finally entered her.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **REVIEW! 


	2. The Father: Part Two

**A/N:** On with the story! **

* * *

**

**The Father**

**Part two  
**

He pulled the covers back and looked at her body. Her fiery hair lead sleekly down her back ending just at the small of her spine where her secret dragon tattoo hid. He scribbled his mobile number on a piece of parchment and left. He had to leave the castle; he just had to.

---

"So… He thinks the father is Neville?" The red head nodded but the other girl still looked confused. "But if he picked up the phone…"

"He didn't." Ginny said.

"But you said…"

"Nicky, I said that Harry said he had picked up the phone when really he hadn't." Nicky looked bewildered.

"How could you tell?" Ginny smirked.

"If you look into his eyes when he's lying, his ears twitch." Ginny said knowingly. After living with Harry for 3 years, from the age of eighteen, she came to know the little signs Harry gave. "It was really a clever way to try and get me to tell him the father's name."

"Yeah it was. But why'd you pick Neville? You could have picked anyone."

"Neville was the one he'd believe the most."

"But the eyes…" Nicky thought aloud.

"I know. He has his fathers' eyes."

---

She shuffled down to the potions room and knocked three times.

"Come in." A cold voice drooled out. She opened the door a bit and slid into the room. "You're late!" Ginny jumped, the voice came from behind her.

"I'm sorry _Professor_ Malfoy" Ginny spat as she sat down and got some parchment and a quill out of her bag, to write lines on.

"Put those away." The sliver haired teen said once she had closed her bag. She made a noise of frustration and packed them away again. Malfoy walked up to her desk holding a cauldron and a knife, placed them her table then went to sit behind his desk. "In there," He indicated to the cauldron, "You will find ten dead spiders. I want you to cut of their legs and then put them into piles of eight." Ginny reached for her dragon hide gloves but was stopped by Malfoy's voice. "You will not be using your gloves for this." She glared at him.

"You're just doing this because I turned you down aren't you?" She shot at him with nothing but spite in her voice.

"No I am not Miss Weasley." He said calmly. "Now if you would like to get on and…"

"Liar!" At this Draco looked up, hate in his eyes. Keeping eye contact, Ginny gave him the famous Weasley death stare. He got up and walked over to her desk, put his hands on it and leaned in so she could see every fleck of sliver in his grey eyes.

"I never lie." His voice was still calm and smooth.

"Then why… why you making me do this instead of lines?" Her voice wavered showing a weakness but Draco did not take advantage of it.

"What you did in that lesson was foolish. You should never look away from what you are doing in potions. You could have lost your fingers." His eyes softened. "I was worried." Ginny took a moment to note how close they were and she felt a shiver travel down her spine.

"You were?" Ginny's eyelashes batted but her eye contact with Draco remained.

"I told you I don't lie." The gap between then began to close.

"I do…" Ginny murmured as she moved in. "Yesterday, when I said I didn't love you back." She closed her eyes as the lips closed the centimetres. "I lied."

---

"Where's Mummy?" The little boy asked.

"She's getting your baby sister." His 'dad' replied.

"Then why are we in the hospital?"

"Because this is where she lives at the moment." He said softly

"Why is it taking so long?"

"Because your sister needs to pack." Harry had been answering the same questions over and over for the past hour. What the boy hadn't inherited in look's he had definitely inherited in forgetfulness. Harry smirked as he thought back to only a few days ago, and the way he had tricked his wife into telling him who the father of his adopted son was. It was mean to play a trick like that on Ginny but he had to know. Why was she so ashamed about it? Why wouldn't she tell anyone? He looked down at the child who was now jumping up and down in frustration.

"When will she be ready?"

"Don't know Brice, I don't know." He replied his voice exhausted.

---

If he had known better, he would have pulled away, but being the pompous, superficial, sex god that he was, it was just another conquest to him. His hair fell into his eyes while he pushed her down onto her golden-red bed. Her pleasure-filled-scream was all that could be heard as he finally entered her.

"Whoa! Re-wind. You did it? With him?" Nicky's head was spinning.

"Well it's not too bad. Just because…"

"Ginny this is bad. You have to talk to him!"

"I can't." Ginny hung her head. This was not how it was meant to go.

"And why ever not?" Nicky said, sounding like not for the first time.

"Because he's left already."

"Left?" Nicky blinked, not quite comprehending.

"Yes. But I have his mobile number." Ginny brandished the parchment holding his name, mobile number and apologies.

"Then ring him!"

"No." She said simply.

"But… well at lest let me tell…"

"No!" Ginny snapped, "You must not tell anyone. Not my family and not Harry."

"Gin…"

"Nick, Promise me!" Nicky was silent, Ginny only ever called her Nick when she was either in pain or needing some thing desperately.

"Fine. I promise."

---

The doors banged open and every head in the waiting room flew up. Nicky O'Brien stood there and looked around the room until her eyes fell on Harry.

"Where is she?" She demanded.

"Nicky are you ok?" Harry asked, taking Brice off his knee where he had been bouncing him and got up.

"Yes. I'm fine. Now where is she and why aren't you with her!" Harry stepped back since Nicky was bound to start pushing soon.

"I'm not with her because I have to look after her son and I'll show you where she is if you calm down." Nicky took a few deep breaths and began to follow Harry. They twisted and turned down corridors for five minutes until they came to a corridor filled with red heads and worried faces.

"Nicola, love." Mrs Weasley pulled Nicky into a tight hug.

"Hello Mrs Weasley. Can I go in a see Ginny?" The older woman nodded and Nicky walked thought the double doors and up to the bed where her best friend lay. "Hello Gin." She said once she was by her side.

"Nick. You made it." Ginny was sweating all over and looked to be in pain. "What's wrong, you look troubled?" Nicky nodded.

"He wants to come see you." Ginny gave a moan of pain, and then looked at Nicky.

"Who? Harry?"

"No, the father." Ginny gasped but then gave a scream.

"Keep pushing Mrs Potter, your all most there." Ginny stretched out her hand and Nicky grabbed hold of it. The two doors swung open and Harry marched in.

"Ginny! Oh Ginny." He rushed to her other side and brushed some of the damp, ginger hair that lay on his wife's face. "You're almost there. Not long now." Ginny looked up at her husband.

"Where's Brice?" But before Harry could answer the vast room was filled with crying. Ginny's head flopped back on the pillows and she breathed a sigh of relief. "My darling, Jem."

---

She rocked the 17-year-old mother back and forth. "Shhh." Looking down at the red head. "Everything will be ok."

"No it won't!" The girl pulled herself out of the others grip. "I'm pregnant Nick! Pregnant! With his baby!" She started to cry again. "I'm so stupid!" she yelled. "So so stupid…" Nicky was lost for words. What where they going to do?

"Have you told your parents yet?" The girl shook her head. "Well you better tell them soon. Better you tell them now rather then them realize it later."

"But what if they ask who the father is?" She wept, "What will I tell them?"

"I…I don't know Ginny."

**---**

She turned over in her sleep and banged into something cold and hard.

"Ouch." She opened her eyes and looked around. "Oh I'm still in hospital." Ginny said sitting up.

"Yes you are." Replied a cool voice.

"Who's there?" Ginny asked the darkness.

"I am." Said the voice.

"I know that," Ginny growled "But who are you?"

"Miss Wea… sorry Mrs Potter. How could you forget me?" Ginny grabbed her wand from the bedside table and muttered the light spell under her breath.

"Draco." She gasped when his face was cast into light. His blond hair was cut short and his eyes where still gleaming sliver in the wand light but he seemed different. Gentle, almost, human. He walked up to her and hesitated before hugging her frail body. "But Harry…?"

"Nicky's taking care of him." Draco said sitting on the edge of her bed. "Look there's a lot of things we need to sort out." Ginny looked as if she was going to say something but Draco got there first. "First of all, I'm so sorry I left you. If I had known you'd… well it was stupid of me but I was scared."

"A Malfoy? Scared?" Ginny scoffed, but then she saw the hurt look on his face.

"I was. You know, scared you'd reject me…" Ginny moved up and said,

"Draco. I was in love with you, but you broke my heart and left me with a child to look after."

"Why didn't you ring me? Tell me that you were having my kid?" Ginny hung her head.

"I don't know. There are so many reasons but I think _I_ was scared." They fell silent for a bit. "So how did you and Nicky meet up again?" Draco looked up from the floor and gave a short laugh.

"Well when I left Hogwarts I moved to Little Heartsburry. I worked as a teacher at a small wizarding school there. It turns out that one of Nicky's relatives lives there and we kind of bumped into each other in town." Ginny smiled.

"So you kept teaching?" Ginny asked

"Yeah. I just feel right teaching." The strained silence fell again. This time Draco broke it. "So, Our son."

"Yes." Ginny sighed. "He's almost three now you know."

"Really? Big boy then." Draco smiled. "Has he got the Weasley hair?"

"Yes…" Ginny said slowly.

"Good, I hoped he would from the second I heard about him." Draco smiled.

"He has your eyes. Your beautiful eyes."

"And no ones guessed?" Ginny shook her head.

"They would think I hate you to much to have your baby." Ginny hung her head. "I still can't tell them." She felt a hand close round her shoulders.

"Now don't cry, Ginny"

"His names Brice."

"Huh?"

"Your son, his name is Brice." Just then there was a knock on the door. They both froze for a second then Draco dived under the bed. The door swung open and Nicky stood there.

"Draco, Get your ass out from under that bed." Luna demanded then looked to Ginny. It was only then that Ginny realized Luna was carrying two bundles, one slightly lager then the other. "Harry's fallen asleep, as have these two I thought you might like to introduce Draco to your children." She walked over to Ginny's side and laid the two sleeping kids on the bed beside their mother, and then she left.

"Draco. This is Jem." She picked up her second born and cradled her in her arms. "She's Harry's daughter." The blond haired teacher bent over and stroked the girl's tiny forehead.

"She look's a lot like her father." After Draco had cooed over Faith of a few minutes, Ginny asked him to put her in her cradle. She then turned on her side and looked at the two-year-old boy.

"And this, Draco, this is your son."

---

"YOU'RE WHAT!" Ron jumped back from the door.

"Don't need extendable ears for this." He said twirling his finger in his ear. Ron, Harry, Hermione, the twins and Luna where all stood in the hall trying to listen in on Ginny's 'private' conversation with her mother.

"What's she?" Harry asked. Ron looked at him with a grave face.

"Um guys," He said, "Ginny's pregnant!" The twins started talking about who the father might be, Hermione practically fainted, Harry sat down with a thud, Nicky was unaffected. Meanwhile, inside the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was having a fit.

"How did this happen! How could you be so stupid Ginny!"

"It's my life Mother and I want this baby!" Ginny shouted

"What about the father! Does he want this baby! HUM!" Ginny started to cry.

"Mum! I don't know who the father is!" Mrs Weasley looked at her distressed daughter and started to cry herself.

"Oh Ginny." She ran up to her and embraced her. "We'll get thought this ok we will." All Ginny could do was cry into her mothers arm and hope she never found out the truth.

---

The garden was filled with familiar faces, old Professors, old friends, new friends, neighbours, children, parents, only a select few where missing. Harry felt the gaps in his heart since he could not see four of the faces he wished he could most. Even the fact that he was holding his only daughter in his arm could not distract him from the fact that none of the most important adults in his life where there celebrating with him. A squeal of laughter from the bundle in his arms brought him back to reality.

"Hey, Jem, keep it down." He said to her as he rubbed her nose.

"So cute at that age aren't they?" Came a voice. Harry looked up to see a tall, lanky looking boy, with brown hair and brown eyes standing in front of him.

"Neville!" Harry cried. Shaking the boys hand. "So glad you could make it, haven't seen you in a while. How you been holding up?"

"Oh grate Harry, its fantastic at the Ministry. Of course being an unspeakable I can't tell you any details." Harry nodded

"Yeah. It's the same with Hermione. Look, err… Neville, do you think we could have a word? In private?" Neville didn't even get a chance to reply before Harry was moving off into the crowd.

"Sure." He said to the place where Harry had been.

Harry stood waiting, (having handedJem to a very confused Ron) in kitchen for Neville and when he finally did appear he yanked him by the arm into the room. "Look, Neville. I know about what you and Ginny did."

"Wh…?"

"No use in deigning it Nev. She told me all about it. I know it was you calling her all those time. I know you're the father of her first born." Neville just stood there his mouth open looking at Harry as if he had just been hit with the killing cures and survived. Then, after servile minutes of staring, he burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"You, y-you think… Ginny and me? Hahaha" He took several deep breaths and walked over to Harry who now looked very confused. "I think you've got it wrong somewhere, mate. Sorry but I'm not your man." Neville turned his back still laughing and exited back into the garden. "He thought… Me and Ginny, hahaha!" Harry felt his gut sink and he started to sway.

"She lied to me." He sat on the floor. "Why'd she lie to me?"

---

"Do you, Harry James Potter, take Miss Ginevra Weasley, to be your lawful wedded wife?" Harry squeezed Ginny's hand.

"Yes, Yes I do."

"Then please repeat after me. I, Harry James Potter,"

"I Harry James Potter,"

"Take you, Ginevra Weasley,"

"Take you, Ginevra Weasley,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To live and to learn,"

"To live and to learn,"

"To trust and to honour,"

"To trust and to honour,"

"Till death do we part."

"Till death do we part."

"And do you, Ginevra Weasley, take Mr Harry James Potter, to be your Awful, sorry I mean lawful wedded Husband." Ginny giggled and rubbed the bump on her tummy while saying.

"Hum… I don't know." Harry smiled and Ginny's knees went weak. "How can I say no to that smile. Yes I do."

"Then please repeat after me. I, Ginevra Weasley,"

"I Ginevra Weasley,"

"Take you, Harry James Potter,"

"Take you, Harry James Potter,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To have and to hold,"

"To live and to learn,"

"To live and to learn,"

"To trust and to honour,"

"To…" She hesitated, She knew that if she said it she would be braking it right away. After all she couldn't trust him enough to tell him the name of the father.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry's voice entered her mind and she opened eyes that she never knew she had closed.

"Yeah I just felt a bit dizzy, all better now."

"Well if you're sure…" Ginny nodded.

"To trust and to honour," She said.

"Till death do we part."

"Till death do we part."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

---

An hour later Ginny found Harry sitting on the end of the bed in there room holding a piece of parchment in his hands. Ginny looked all round the room; the floor was covered in clothes, parchment, inkbottles, quills, and make up. Draws had been pulled out and there contents tipped everywhere.

"Harry?" Ginny said slowly. "What's going on?" Harry looked up from the parchment, his eyes swollen. It was obverses he had been crying. Ginny looked into his eyes and felt her heart brake. She knew what he was going to say even before he said it. Only two words got thought Harry's lips.

"Draco Malfoy?"

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Review or I won't update! 


	3. The Father: Part Three

**A/N: **Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait. Its my batas fault, honest! She was busy doing her homework (I've already done mine) so she couldn't bata my work, but its hear now. Can i just say there ar no annoying time jumps in this part so... yay! there hard to write and worse to undersatnd, or at least for my friend kate... Love you realy kate. Anyway, heres my first update as a year ten, Wooh! Go me!

On with the story...**

* * *

**

**The Father  
Part Three**

Her eyes rested on the floor and his shouts just rolled over her. Suddenly she felt her knees give way and she fell to the ground. It was too much, too fast. She started to have flash backs, all the days she had spent with Harry colliding with all the day she had with Draco. Her two beautiful children with their two different fathers. Her eyes closed and the darkness wrapped its self around her, letting her know she could sleep now and forget.

3 days. That's how long Ginny took to sleep and forget. Not that it mattered to her one bit. But to the Nurses and inhabitants of the ward she was 'sleeping' in, it was a nightmare. Two young men where constantly by her side and constantly fighting. Theses young men where Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know why you've even bothered to turn up Malfoy after leaving her for 3 years!" Harry would shout every hour. And every hour Draco would reply in the same way.

"Oh shut your gob Potter. You wouldn't understand." Then he would stroke Ginny's cheek with the back of his hand and wait for Harry's next line. One this particular occasion he could mouth the words with out even paying the lest bit of attention to the 'Golden Wonder'.

"You keep your hands off of my wife Malfoy!" Draco rolled his eyes and took his hand away; standing up to his full height, which was head taller then Harry.

"Right now, Potter, I'm more worried about Ginny then picking petty fights with you, so stop trying to own her and sit back down." Draco spat at him through gritted teeth, turning way to resume his position by Ginny's side.

"Since when do you care about Ginny?" Harry shot back, not moving from his spot at the end of his wife's bed. "Weren't you the one to leave her when she had a child!" Draco felt a pang of guilt stab through his heart.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" His voice slowly swelling up. "I didn't know about Brice!" He looked over at the Gryffindor who now had his hands on the metal bars at the foot of Ginny's bed and his head hung so that the untidy locks of jet back hair hid his face from view. However this did not stop his scoff being heard. "Well you must be proud? Mustn't you?" He said his tune returning to the ice cold of his Hogwarts years, the sneer, the disgust and the mockery shining through like the had all thoughts years ago. "You who she didn't even trust to tell the truth too? You must feel so proud that she felt abandoned by you and fell in love with some one else? That her first born wasn't yours?" Harry's head snapped up, emerald fire burning in his eyes.

"At least I'm not a killer." Harry's voice fumed. Draco just smirked at this.

"I didn't kill anyone. Never done more then make a few people twitch." Draco owned up calmly. "As much as you may disbelieve me, I can say that I never hurt a soul." Harry let his head hang again and another scoff made it through his parted lips.

"You one the other hand," Draco pointed out, "My mother, my father, my aunt, the Dibb's, Mrs Fulcra… the list goes on." Draco smirked at Harry and he saw him shaking. "Face it Harry. I've killed no one." Harry pushed off from the bed and walked out the double doors, leaving a trail of very audible swear words behind him.

At first he thought I was just a twitch, but when he looked again he saw that her eyes where open.

"Ginny?" It came out as barely a whisper. She laid her eyes on him and jumped.

"Draco? What are you doing here Harry might…" Her voice trailed off as the flash backs of the night before came flooding in. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Draco replied.

"Oh," She said simply laying back down and looking at the roof of the room. "Where is you-know-who then?" Draco jumped in his seat at the mention of the dark lord.

"Um, Ginny, He was killed about 4 years ago now?" Ginny rolled her eyes and turned her head to look at the blond.

"Not him, you idiot, Harry!"

"Oh… him." Draco relaxed again and folded his arms across his chest. "He's outside somewhere." The bitterness obvious in his voice. Ginny looked back up at the white ceiling. _What am I going to do?_

"You could have told me she had woken up!" The shout echoed round the room and woke her instantly. Keeping her eyes shut she listened to the boy's argument.

"If you hadn't of stormed off, I could of." This voice was calmer then the other.

"Yeah well, you had to bring up my past didn't you Malfoy!" She could tell it was Harry who was shouting.

"You accused me of killing!" Draco said trying to keep his voice steady.

"You tried to kill," He was cut off.

"Tried, being the right word. I couldn't do it, and I left." Ginny rolled over to the side she knew Draco was on and slowly opened her eyes.

"Will you to shut up?" She asked in a mock sleepy voice. She saw Draco's eyes soften and Harry's head snap round to see her.

"Ginny!" Harry pushed past Draco, almost pushing him over, and came up to give Ginny a hug. She didn't, however, hug back. "Ginny?" He pulled back still holding on to her shoulders and tried to look her in the eye, she just turned her head away.

"Draco could you leave me and Harry for a bit?" She requested quietly. The blond stood up and nodded at her. He left the room wondering what was going to happen.

"Malfoy." He looked up and saw Ron Weasley standing in front of him, no expression on his face.

"Ron." He replied and walked past him. He realised that the whole of the Weasley family had their eyes on him as he walked down the hallway to find an empty seat. He felt his face being to flame at being the centre of attention. Finally he found himself down the other end of the corridor and in front of a window. He opened it wide and lent out, taking in the view of London. He was so wrapped up in the lights and the sunset that he didn't notice the red head come and stand next to him.

"You called me Ron." Draco kept his eyes on the muggle world, it went on never knowing that wizards and witches where sick or waiting just down the road.

"Yeah, what of it?" He replied. "Do you want me to go back to calling you Weasel-Bee or Pumpkin Head?"

"You never called me Pumpkin head." Ron said, confused.

"I know buts a good one isn't it?" Draco flicked his eyes to the corner and saw Ron had a small smile.

"Look, err…" Ron scratched the back of his head. "I know I should be mad at you and all that because you, you know um… knocked up my sister then left her, but I'm not." Draco looked at the red head, eyes wide with shock.

"You should be mad at me! I'm mad at me! Everyone's mad at me!" Draco spluttered.

"Ginny's not mad at you." Ron pointed out calmly, still starring out the window. Draco took a moment then turned back to the view. "Look," Ron said. "I guess, if this had been 5 years ago, I would have been ready to punch your lights out." Draco gave a halfhearted laugh. That was very true. "But," Ron interrupted Draco's 'no shit Sherlock' laugh, "That was before you did what you did." Draco sighed and rubbed his head.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you need to know, that, well. I forgive you." Draco looked over at Ron and this time Ron was looking back.

"Why?" Ron opened his mouth to reply but was distracted by the ward doors banging open and the sound on heavy footsteps coming towards them. They both turned round and saw Harry storming towards them.

"You!" He said pointing his finger right at Draco's chest. "I am going to kill you!" And before Draco knew it he was on the floor one of Harry's hands placed on his neck and the other holding his wand right between Draco's eyes. Ron was trying to pull Harry off the blond, but failing miserably.

"Will somebody please come and help me!" Ron called to the rest of the family. They must have listened to him because Draco felt the weight on him subside.

"What the fuck Potter!" Draco scrabbled to his feet, glairing at Harry.

"You've destroyed my marriage!" Harry shouted, trying to brake away from Charlie and Bill's grip on him. Both let go in shock and Harry ran up for a second go at Draco.

"Oh no you don't!" Fred and Gorge said grabbing him by the arms and dragging him away.

"What do you mean destroyed your marriage?" Draco asked, still pissed. Harry once again broke free but stayed put.

"Ginny wants you!" He shouted.

He watched as the blond left the room, then turned anxiously to his wife.

"Are you ok? What's the matter? He hasn't hurt you has he?" The questions kept spilling out and the bed ridden red head just sat and listened, waiting to be able to explain. "Ginny, are you made at me?" He stopped with that question. She looked at him and unblinkingly said,

"Yes."

"Why? What have I done?"

"You couldn't accept, and you didn't wait." She kept her gaze with him and watched as his face fell.

"Ginny…I…I"

"I don't want to hear it Harry." She said plainly. "I just… don't want to take it any more." She felt the tears forming in her eyes, but she didn't blink them away, she just kept her eye contact with Harry. _Come on Harry _she thought all the while,_ Don't look away from me, don't look ashamed._

"Ginny, just tell me one thing…Is Draco, the… the father?" Ginny silently nodded. Ginny could have sworn that it was in slow motion, but all the same, Harry looked away, shame riddled on his face.

"Leave me." She said quietly.

"What?" Harry said, looking back at her, confused.

"Leave me!" She shouted at him. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

"Why… what?" He backed up slowly.

"I saw you. You're ashamed of me!"

"Ginny, no, no its not like that!"

"I never want to see you again Harry! Get out of my life!" She swung her legs out of the bed and advanced on Harry. "Tell MY mum to pack my bags and tell MY bother I quit my job and tell MY family we're through!" She watched as Harry's face flamed and he turned to storm out the door. She felt the tears run door her cheeks then the arms of the nurse round her shoulders, leading her back to her bed, where she could sleep.

When she next opened her eyes it was dark. Very dark. Almost pitch black in fact apart from the moonlight that flooded through some windows. She smiled to herself when she remembered where she was. _I seem to be here a lot lately…_She wriggled in her sheets and ended up facing the other way. That's when she saw him. Bathed in moonlight, head lolling back over the chair, hair flopped over his eyes, mouth open, he was drooling. _I can only speculate what goes on in that funny little blond head of his. _Ginny spent a long time just watching the boy. She was still unsure if she had made the right choice, but only time would tell. She let her-self fall into a light sleep on the very thought of her future. And what it would be like with the father.

* * *

**A/N: **I know what your thinking, 'OMG is it over?'. well thats a fair question my freinds. And the answer is yes this story is... but the plot line is not! There shall be another online book :c) So look out! the firstword of the tile **will** be 'The' and the next word will prob's be 'Daughter' but i'm not itierly sure. But Ginny, Draco, Harry, Dew, Brice and Nicky will return aswell as a few new faces. Just beacues this story has no more chapters doesn't mean you shouldn't review. So plz do! And if you have any strange names that could be uesed in the wisarding world please let me know beacues i'm sort of names for my story about QDI, so any people names or team names are grately welcomed thank you. and Good bye for now. Look on my profile for the link to the daughter (prob's) when its up. or just put me on your author alert list :cp hehe. REVIEW

**A/N (30/9/05): **The Daughter is now out there people:D:D plz go cheek it out!


	4. The Daughter: Part One

**Tile:** The Daughter  
**Author:** Starlight Blue  
**Summary: **10 years past and the kids are all grown up. With old rivils fighting again and secrects being kept round every corner how will Ginny and Draco cope with a daughter who knows the truth? Second book in The Father series. The Father Posted&Complete  
**Rating:** M. Some sex sence I think.  
**A/N:** The Daughter is here! w00t! Sorry its taken so long but i've had mager writers block the past few weeks and haven't been able to see where to make this path get ot where its going. So theres some back story and some newpeople Jumps I love writing teenage Brice! I really do. I hope you like him as much asI do. I atuchly started with he 4 secion on this story so if theres anything wrong or doesn't match TELL ME! Any way hope you enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing.

On with the story!

**

* * *

**

**The Daughter**

**Part One**

"Faith!" Her name echoed through the house. "Faith!" It was a male voice and it was coming towards her room.

"Oh lord, not this again." The blonde haired 10-year-old rolled over and brayed her head in her pillow, her eyes shut tight. Her door banged open and a red haired, silver-eyed 13-year-old boy stood in the frame. He looked at the lump of human curled up in the sheets.

"Should I wake her?" The teenager thought aloud.

"No." The little child let the word carelessly pass her lips. She could tell what was coming and braced for it, but the impact of his body landing onto of her still knocked the wind out of her and his hand roaming her looking for somewhere to tickle made her laugh with what little air she had left.

"You up now? Huh sis? You up? You up?" She tried to fight him off but he was much stronger then she was.

"Yes! Ok. Yes I'm up!" She cried through tears of laugher. "Brice, get off me. I'm up." Slowly Brice eased off his sister and stood by her bed looking down at her, a smirk pasted on his smooth face. Brice was a strange looking boy now that Faith looked at him she noticed this. His fiery red hair and brown freckles contrasted with the sliver of his eyes and the pointy ness of his chin. But faith looked different. Her blonde hair and sliver eyes matched with the freckles and curves of her face. Still her bother was not ugly. In fact he was seen as one of the most popular boy in his year at his school, Hogwarts.

"Faith!" The young girl was brought back from her musings.

"Sorry what where you saying Bri?"

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"You did Bri." It was her turn to smirk.

"Fay stop calling me that!" The boy demanded.

"Why Bri?" Brice looked about to pounce in for another tickle fight when there was a soft cough from the doorway. Both children looked over to see a tall blonde haired female leaning against the wooden frame. She was examining her nails.

"You two better get down stairs." She said not looking up at them.

"Why?" Brice asked rather rudely.

"Why should I tell you?" The women said just as rudely looking up to revile icy blue eyes.

"What he meant to say," Said Faith shooting her bother a look, "was, we'll be down in two minutes Auntie." She smiled a sweet smile, showing off her gleaming teeth, and the women smiled back, her lip-gloss shining wildly.

"That's my Faith, all polite and sweet as sugar." The women strode off and Brice made to pounce on his sister but quick as a flash she climbed out the bed and into her own privet bathroom. One thing Brice had forgotten about his sister was that she was as quick and he was popular. He sighed, laughed and left the room. He walked along the corridor and passed the doors, peering into the open ones. Most where bedrooms, as he knew: his, his sisters and 5 other guess rooms resided on this corridor alone. Their where also doors leading to the bathrooms of each rooms.

But out of the 15 doors on this strait row those rooms only counted for 14. The very first door of the walkway hid what Brice believed to be a dark arts library that was not allowed in, and whenever her tried the handle it was locked. When ever he past it though, he got a gut feeling that it was something more then a dark arts library. Something that concerned him and his sister. Today when he past it he stopped. He looked around him cheeking that the coast was clear and ran a hand through his hair. He breathed deeply out and shook his hands.

"Okay." He whispered to himself in reassurance. "Okay, okay." Slowly he lifted his arm and starched out to grab the handle.

"You know your not allowed in there." He jumped at lest 3 feet off the ground and slammed his back against the opposite wall arms either side of him eyes flicking side to side. On his left he saw his aunt standing with a finger on her cheek elbow resting on the hard of the other arm, which was crossed across her chest. She was doing the family trademark smirk.

"Oh its you." He said calmly striating up and dusting down his light blue shirt. She raised an eyebrow.

"That all you've got to say? 'Oh its you.' When I could go down and tell your parents about what you where just doing." He looked shocked.

"You wouldn't." He said, slightly alarmed. She looked to be considering it but then she smiled and Brice relaxed again. "Thanks, Alexis." He said. He only called her by her name why he meant it, like he did with everyone. Well, apart from his sister.

"You know who you remind me of?" She asked him. The teen shook his head. "You're father."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. He was always getting into trouble. I remember having to duel him just for the marmalade at breakfast one summer." She gave a soft laugh and sighed. "That was before what happened…" Her voice drifted off. Brice doubted she knew what she just said.

"Before for what happened?" Two voices said. It was then that Brice noticed his sister standing behind Alexis. She was wearing black as always, and her blonde hair had magically gained several black streaks. He wondered how she could dress like that. Snapping back to what was going on he looked questioningly at his aunt.

"Oh…" She said looking extremely stupid. "Its nothing. Nothing at all." She started to walk back down the hall. "You two better get down stairs. Your parents are waiting." Brice and Faith looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Oh well…"

"Yeah come on." Brice led the way down end less corridors, leaving the locked room behind.

---

She lay sleeping like an angel. His little girl, his pride and joy, his one reminder. He did this every morning, stood in the doorframe, watching her sleep before he woke her up. Sighing he walked over to the black haired beauty.

"Dew. Dew, get up." He whispered softly in her ear. She rolled over and murmured a few words.

"Go away." Her voice was so soft it was barely heard by her father.

"Dew. You have a latter." He said softly, a small smile on his face. She sat up instantly, any sleepiness that may have held her a few seconds ago had now disappeared from her eyes and was now replace by and a look of excitement.

"You mean…" She asked. He nodded and she screamed. "I'm going to Hogwarts! Woooooo! Yeah." The girl named Dew flung herself out of her bed and ran out the room down stair into the kitchen. After a few minutes the tall black haired man left the room too and made his way down stairs.

---

"But why?" The boy shouted at his mother.

"Brice… its, its for your own good." She said trying hard not to get upset.

"And for Faith's" The man who could only be the father added glancing quickly at the young girl who had sat in the corner not saying a word, since the talk started.

"Oh yeah?" The boy said slumping back in his chair, "How so?" The two parents looked at each other, not wanting to give out to much information. They had come this far; they weren't going to let it slip out in one argument. "What aren't you telling us?"

"Brice. Love. Listen to me." The woman advanced on her son, her arms out stretched. The boy sat up a little straighter but let himself be pulled into his mothers loving arms.

"Its not that where not telling you anything, Its just we don't think you'd be safe at Hogwarts this year." The woman lied, stroking her sons soft red tufts of hair.

"Its that potter kid isn't it." Every one jumped when a female voice spoke those words. Both mother and father looked at the child in horror.

"How many times have we told you not to talk about that… family Faith!" The man shouted.

"But Uncle Fred and Uncle Gorge, always speak of, ha- him so highly." Brice put it, cutting him self off before he uttered a name that would course his mother to go silent and not protect them form there fathers shouting.

"Mr Potter," Man said through gritted teeth, "Is not the kind of man, either of you should be getting in evolved with."

"Now, Draco…" The woman started.

"Ginny." Draco warned. He looked over to his two children. "This has nothing to do with Mr Harry Potter or his daughter. You will be going to Durmstrang and that's final." Brice pushed his mother off in and threw his chair away from him.

"I'm going back to Hogwarts! I don't care what you say!" And then he stormed out that room. Draco got up to follow him but Ginny gave him a glace that clearly said 'wait'. He sighed and sat down.

"I don't want to go to Durmstrang, daddy." Came a soft voice from the corner.

"We know sweet heart." Ginny said crossing the room to hug her daughter. "But its for the best. Now come on. Go and see auntie Alexis, I hear she has some nice makeup that you can play with." Faith gave her mother a look that showed that she knew that she just wanted her to get out the way but all the same the 10-year-old slipped off her stall and out the door closing the door behind. But just before its closed she said something very peculiar.

"I'd watch out for the kettle if I where you." Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What was that about?" She asked her husband.

"I have no idea." He replied rubbing his temples.

"What are we going to do?" The red head walked back over to the table and sat beside the blond haired man. Not much had changed in the 10 years. Draco had not changed at all apart from the few inches of height he had gained and the faint blond stubble that now roughened his chin.

Ginny however had changed a lot. Over the past years her eyes had grown dark rings around the irises, the irises where a shades lighter then they had been in her Hogwarts years. Her hair was now in soft waves from the number times she plaited it and she had shot up to meet her husbands height, a subject that her teasing was namely consternated on. Draco wrapped his arm around his wife and let her place her head on his shoulder.

"We can't let them go to Hogwarts." He said still rubbing his head with his free hand. "There no telling what lengths Potter will go to, to get to you. As we have seen before."

"I'm just worried that Faith…"

"That Faith knows. Yes. I often wonder that to. But the memory spells that we have put on them both are still strong as far as I can sense. If Faith is trying to remember she will be pushed back." Ginny let out a little sob.

"Why must we do this to them?" She cried.

"As you said it's for there own good." He stroked her hair. "If they knew what Harry had tried to do…" He tailed off knowing that after 10 years she still wasn't ready to talk about it.

"I love you Draco." She said softly.

"And I love you, Ginny." They stayed in a comforting silence that they often sheared. It was their way of showing they cared enough not to use words. When Ginny finally lifted her head and Draco stopped stroking her hair 15 minutes had past.

"Do you want a coffee?" She asked noticing Draco's hands on his temples for the first time.

"Will it make this any worse?"

"No."

"Ok then, I'll have one." Ginny got up and walked over to the kettle. "Why do you insist on doing it the muggle way?" Draco said tilting his head to the side and leaning back in his chair, trying to get a better look of his wife's ass.

"Because its nice to do something once in a while."

"Mm, too right." Draco replied in a husky voice.

"Do you want this coffee or not?" The red head asked turning round and seeing Her husband looking hastily up at her face.

"Yes."

"Then stop thinking dirty thoughts and write to Fred and Gorge." She walked over to the stove and placed the kettle down. Draco rolled his eyes and rubbed his head again.

"Is it me or is Brice getting better at shouting?" Ginny laughed. "What?"

"Do you know who Brice reminds me off?" She asked giggling a bit.

"No." Draco said confused. "Who?" Ginny laughed again.

"You. At his age." Draco's mouth dropped.

"I was not like that!" He said outraged.

"Pfft." Is all she said in reply.

"I wasn't." He protested.

"You where." Ginny finished it; taking the kettle off the stove and carrying it over to the table where Draco had made to cups appear. Just as she started to pour, thought, a sudden whistle made her jump and pour the hot water over her hand.

"Owe!" She yelped, dropping the kettle on the table with a clatter and rushing over to the sink to run her hand under the cold tap. Draco jumped up instantly and rushed over to the sink.

"Are you ok?"

"What does it look like?" She said. She took a sudden intake of breath as the cold water touched the burning skin.

"Here let me…" Draco took her hand softly and took out his wand. He healed her hand with a mixture of water and magic holding her with such care that only a true lover could.

---

He sat at the edge of the basin looking in. Pictures flashed by, fading memories of things said and done, pictures of a haunted past and the not so long ago. He stared at the images as they flew pasted, not really looking through the strands of black hair that fell over his eyes. Then a flash of red light, very faint, caught his eye. The images had moved on but with a single wave of his hand he flicked past the memories that where of no importance to him and he laid eyes on the one soul beauty that haunted him still, after 10 years. Ginny Weasley stood in the middle of the basin, her hair blowing indolently in the wind.

She looked sad, so very sad. Her face was pale, amplified by the sliver-ness of the memory, and her red hair only just pulled through. As the out-sider watched, tears grew in his eyes, slowly behind her two more people emerged. Another girl and a boy, both equally as pale as the young red head. The boy had red hair to match the first girls but the other seemed out of place with her frizzy brown locks.

None were smiling as the viewer watch a younger version of him self stumble into the memory. The young boy looked up at the three pale people who looked as if they could not hate him more right now, and collapsed. The three children for mentioned ran to him taking care in weaving spells and calling for help.

"Enough!" The older Harry cried, and the memory vanished but not before he saw the blond haired teenage boy standing on the top of the hill, looking down on the 4 others will a look of depression that he was not one of them. Harry felt the tears streaking down his face. How could he of let that happen? How could he of left them? How could he not have saved his own friends…?

---

Faith looked everywhere for her brother, taking up most of her morning doing so. She looked in all 12 bathrooms, 5 studies, 6 practice rooms, 3 grate halls, all 24 bedrooms, she even went down to the bottom floor and in to the kitchen again only to find her mother and father over the sink.

"Told you." She whispered to her-self noticing the kettle on the table. Finally she decided to cheek the library, all thought Brice would not be there, so she thought since Brice was not one for books unless they where dark magic. It was possible that he had moved rooms while she had been cheeking. That was the disadvantage of living in a 60-roomed mansion, there where still parts of the house she did not know.

When she had cheeked 6 out of 7 libraries she thought about going to her dad for help, after all he had lived here all his life as far as she was aware. But that was not needed for as she walked into the main library she saw him sitting in front of the fire. This was one of the largest rooms in the mansion, the walls where lined with books, millions upon millions of books. Where there wore gaps they where filled with green glass windows. There where ladders that ran along the selves and if you spoke the book you wanted they would take you to the right part of the library. Seeing the books strayed about on the floor she could tell her red haired bother had not done that.

"Are you going to clean this up?" She asked boldly.

"Mm." Was all the reply she got.

"Dad will go ballistic if you don't."

"So… your point is?" He said, once again not looking up from his book. Faith took a few steps forward and looked over her bothers shoulder to see what he was reading. He noticed quickly and snapped the book shut but not before she had read the first few lines.

"Harry Potter?" She said tilting her head to the side. "Do you know what dad would do to you if he saw you reading that?"

"Yes, but I'm researching for homework." Faith raised her eyebrow sceptically in perfect imitation of her mother. "I am." He wined "For history of magic." She rolled her eyes.

"Everything's for History of magic with you."

"Well its an interesting subject. Mum and dad lived in the middle of a war you know. Between Light and Dark, Good and Evil, H…"

"Harry Potter and Lord Voldermort. I know!"

"Ah but you didn't know this, The Malfoy's where…"

"Lord.V's right had family."

"And that Harry…"

"Was the only who could kill Lord Voldermort." Brice looked slightly upset, until something struck him.

"Ah but you don't know that The Potters…"

"And the Malfoy's had a long history of hate between there families"

"How'd you know?" Brice said sulkily.

"Duh, Fred and Gorge told me." Both children smiled at the mention of there Uncles. "Why do you think i menioned that Potter kid this morning?"

"Yeah. I recon that's why dad won't let us go back to Hogwarts."

"Won't let you back to Hogwarts. I've never been, so it makes not difference to me."

"But don't you want to go live under the Weasley's rule?"

"Yes! Of course." Fred and Gorge had become the new joint head masters of Hogwarts after McGonagall had stepped down 5 years ago.

"Then fight Draco!" There was a small cough from behind them and both whipped round to see the tall fight of there father standing behind a sofa near the door, hands resting on the top of it. He looked amused at there expressions, but when he spoke his voice was deadly serious.

"Brice, I want to talk to your sister." The young red head blinked at him. "Alone." Draco hinted.

"Oh, ok." He picked up his book and started to walk out when Draco stopped him.

"I shall be testing you tonight." He said a small smirk creeping onto his lips.

"But dad."

"Don't whine. Its not good image."

"Why?" Draco tilted his head towards the books lying on the floor, carelessly tossed to the ground. "Opss." The boy scampered quickly, promising to put on a good show tonight for he knew the consequences.

"As for you, young lady." Draco advanced towards his daughter his face blank, but his voice deep and questioning. "How did you know?"

---

"Daddy?"

"Yes Dew?"

"Why where you down with the pensive again?"

"…"

"Where you looking at her, dad?"

"Yes."

"I miss her."

"So do I. Dew, so do I."

"Will I meat Faith and Brice at Hogwarts?"

"I hope so Dew, if you do meet them, here's what you must do."

Harry devised his plan.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: **Ok new review thing. I have to have atlest 15 reviews to up date. But if i get 15 reviews and i haven't finshed the chapter then theres not much i can do apart from have you chear me on. So don't say "Oh its ok, i don't need to review, other people will and she'll still update." Well guess what. I know how meny of you are hiting on my story and how meny of you are not reviewing. I aceppt Anos reviwes and some flames with in resion. Even if its one word i'm happy. I just need feed back so that i know if this storys good and i should go on or if i'm wasiting my time. (i haven't slept in weeks because of this story winks its 12:19 pm right now) so please review! 


	5. The Daughter: Part Two

**A/N:** Ok well lets say I'm serprised at this chapter, it pretty badly written but i get what i need across, i promise the next few part (yes The Daughter has more then three parts!) will be better wrttin and contain better stuff. apart from that review like your lives depend on it. :) 

On with the story!**

* * *

**

**The Daughter**

**Part Two**

He stirred his coffee magically moving the spoon with his finger. It was one of the rare bits of wand-less magic he could do with ease. He didn't even notice that his hand movements, and there for the spoons rotation, were getting steadily faster; he was far too adsorbed in the letter he held in his left hand. It was written in silver ink and the handwriting belonged to none other then his younger sister. He read in disbelief for the handwriting may be that of his sisters but the word written surely must have come from another mouth. Ginny would never say that about Harry or Hogwarts… would she? As he drew to the end of the letter the door that led into the kitchen swung open and a tall red head boy stepped in. He looked tired, his hair laying messily over his eyes and his eyes a darker shade of brown with heavy bags under them. His skin was pale and he looked like he would fall back asleep at any moment. This is what Fred looked like in the morning.

"300!" He cried load enough to make anyone jump, but the letter reading man didn't flinch. "300 applicants George!" George still didn't look up. "George?" Fred asked looking round from the sink where he was now standing. "Whoa there Gorgie." He said noticing the velocity that the spoon was now travelling round the rim of the mug of coffee. He grabbed his twins hand and stopped it moving or performing any magic, the spoon let off an adorable sigh. George's eyes didn't tear away from the last few syllables of the letter, before his sister had signed her name.

"What is it?" Fred said eyeing the letter and recognising the calligraphy strait off. "What's happened to Ginny?" Finally the letter drifted from his hand.

"She doesn't trust us."

---

"_Help…help me…please save me…_"

"Who are you?"

"Help me…please…you have to…" 

"Where are you?"

"Please Faith…you must…" 

"What going on… I don't under stand…"

"No…no, no… help me please!" 

"Poor baby Faith. All alone no brother to protect you this time…"

"Who are you? What you done to my Brother?"

"Help me…save me Faith… you have to…you must…" 

"I'll save you… I promise"

---

She looked up as he walked into the kitchen. His face was so well controlled that she knew what was coming next. But still she hoped she was wrong. She willed herself to be wrong. But she wasn't. She never was when it came to him.

"I'm sorry Ginny." His face didn't flicker however his voice gave all the emotion she needed to break into tears.

"Why? Why must we do this to them?"

"You know why." He said calmly.

"Its been ten years, Ten years Draco!" She screamed looking up at him tears streaming from her eyes. "Don't you worry there going to start asking questions? Start wondering why they don't remember? Don't you think that they need to know?"

"Yes Ginny!" He said veering round and slamming his hands on the table. "Yes I worry that they might find out! Yes I know they'll start to wonder! Yes I KNOW they need to find out the truth! But what I also wonder is what if he comes back! What if he does it again! What if… what if Brice can't save her next time?" The silence that followed rang clearly through the house. Every room was still. In the library Faith lay out cold on the sofa, her wand in hand. Brice lay on his bed, also out cold, a book on his chest entitled 'Hogwarts: The past 10 years' By Hermione Granger. Out side that room was Alexis. She stood in the doorframe and looked at the sleeping teen.

"You poor boy." She whispered breaking the lifelessness of the house. "You have no idea what your in for this year."

---

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" A Girls voice rang through the marble hall. I was followed by the sound of her shoes on the cold floor. She was dressed in a black top and a black skirt. She wore white opaque tights and black bootleg shoes. It was the only brand of shoe's she like. Her dad hated that they where muggle. When she reasected the door she stood on tip toe in order to see through the small eye hole and when she saw who the visitors where she hastily undid the lock and pulled the door wide.

"Faith!" The visitors said in unison. They pulled their nice into a tight hug and she smiled.

"What you doing here?" They where about to answer when another female voice rang through the hall.

"Faith is i- FRED! GEORGE!" The young blond span round to see her mother flying down the steps her arms outstretched towards her two bothers. They kindly embraced her, and followed when beaconed into the kitchen. But really the only happy person in the group was Faith. Inside, each of the siblings where feeling nervous and agitated. They all knew what was coming next and as Ginny handed the twins there coffees the boys lunched into there business.

"Ginny, Let them come to Hogwarts."

---

Faith was sat on the bed in her brother's room when her father came looking for her. Their uncles had left hours ago but they left behind a storm of shouting and disagreements. He shut the door behind him and looked at Faith. His own flesh and blood, his own little girl, his pride and joy. As fast as he could he drew out his wand and sent a spell flying towards her. Before she had time to react the spell hit her temple and she was out cold. Draco moved fast, putting his wand back in his pocket and picking up the limp girl, holding her close to his chest, feeling her warm breath on his neck. He rushed out of the room and started at a quick pace down the hall, passing the open door to the library where the sleeping figure of Brice could be seen by the fire. Finally he reached the door, which led into his daughter's room. He hasty went in and placed her on the bed. As of that moment faith began to lose all memories of the past 2 days.

---

When Draco re-entered the kitchen, Ginny was sitting staring out the window just as she had been when her left to place the memory spell on the children. She couldn't believe that her own brothers where against her. They had left when she had said flat out that she couldn't trust that Harry wouldn't try anything through Dew, his daughter. She knew she could trust them, but Harry… Draco placed his hand on her shoulder drawing her back into the room. How she loved him, it had been a hard choice to make, back in that hospital bed, ten years ago. But she knew she had made the right choice. Just seeing him standing beside her, just feeling his eye on her face, just knowing that he would never leave her again by choice, she knew she had made the right choice. She stood up with out a word and walked round to her second husband, taking him in her arm.

"Why?" She couldn't manage anything other then that for the tear that had begun to fall down her cheeks where placing a spell of foreboding on her, for the first time she just could describe how she feel about him.

---

The weeks past by and the Malfoy family seemed at pace for once. Draco decided to take time off work and spend some time with his family. Ginny was very pleased. Brice and Faith forgot about Durmstrang and the unexpected visit by there uncles and played together in the garden for many of the hot summer days that followed that night. Alexis, on the other hand, tore away from the family. It was only at dinner on night in the middle of the holidays that the family noticed her absence.

"Have you seen Alexis lately? Draco?" He raised his head form the dinner and looked at his wife.

"Now that I think of it… no."

"Children?" Ginny said her voice betraying a hint of worry. She gasped when they both shock their heads. "Where do you think she could be love?"

"I don't know…Ginny." The two adults shared worried glances throughout the rest of the meal and only carried on the conversation when both the children had retried to the library to work on there training, and Brice apparently had some home work for history of magic to complete.

"When was the last time you saw her?" Draco asked while they both got up, leving the dirty dishes for the house elf's.

"Must be three weeks now." She said thinking it over.

"I must admit I haven't seen her since that night your brothers came…to…the…" The couple came to an abrupt halt and looked at each other. Both were wearing expressions of utter horror.

"She wouldn't?" Ginny whispered.

"Yes," Draco replied, his voice just as hushed, "Yes, I'm afraid she would."

---

"And you want them to go to Hogwarts why? I thought you didn't trust us?"

"Fred!" The boys twin exclaimed.

"Well its true! The only reason Ginny doesn't trust us is because-"

"Because she trusts my brother and _he_ doesn't trust you."

"Why not?" Fred shouted at the calm figure in the chair opposite for him and his brother.

"Harry." The two stared at her blankly. "You were friends with his enemy, you still are friends with his enemy. He wants to trust you but can't." There was a long awaked silence, which Fred finally broke with a voice much calmer.

"And they told you this?" she looked up.

"Not in words," Fred tried to jump in but failed, "but he's my bother, he doesn't need to use words." There was another silence. Alexis looked at the twins with hope in her eyes, praying that they would help her. She wanted the children to go to Hogwarts because it was the best school she knew. She had no experience of Durmstrang but she didn't want Brice to move there, it was to far away and if he was split from his sister that long, she didn't know how he would cope. Faith would have to go to her old school, but she feared that Faith had not the skills of the style to keep up with the French students. The twins conferred through glances and movement, Alexis could tell they where listening so she tried a final attempt.

"He loves your sister. Very, very much. He just wants the best for her."

"Then why not let the kid stay at Hogwarts, its where they belong." Alexis nodded.

"But how do we tell him that?"

"You don't need too, dearest sister." The three froze. Alexis wished the floor would just open up and swallow her whole. She felt his presence behind her now and realised he had been there listening the whole time. Slowly she turned round and saw Draco standing there and Ginny stood behind him, looking just how Alexis felt. But the words that came next changed everything. Whether it was for better or worse, she couldn't tell yet but she knew that her bother had taken what she had just said to heart.

"I know they need to go back."

---

"Have you got every thing?" Ginny said as they walked down the platform.

"Yes mum." The two kids groaned in reply.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Got both your wands?"

"Yes."

"Got all your books?"

"Yes!"

"All the spear cloths?"

"YES!" Faith and Brice said smiles on their faces.

"Stop worrying love." Draco said in a false happy tone. Only Ginny noticed it.

"How can I not?" She whispered back. "On to the train you go." She said pushing Faith on.

"I'll miss you." She said hugging her mum's neck.

"And I'll miss you my little sugar plum fairy. Now go and be placed in Gryffindor and make me proud."

"No get placed in Slytherin and make me proud." Ginny gave him a mock glare and both the children laughed. "It family tradition Gin."

"Yeah well so is mine." She smirked the Malfoy smirk.

"Are well, its been broken once it can be broken again." Brice beamed at his parents.

"Come on Faith, we've got to find seats. My friend Jude has a younger sister that you will become best friends with for sure." With a final hug and kiss from her mum and dad, Faith followed her brother deep into the train.

---

"Do you think they'll be ok?" Ginny asked her husband as the train rolled out of site.

"I put a memory charm on them again last night. It will be fine." Ginny sighed and berried her head in Draco chest.

"I hope so." She whispered and relaxed in his warm embrace but both were aching inside. They had she Him, and his daughter, and he had seen them and their children. Something about the glint in his eyes told Ginny this was just the beginning of their troubles.

---

"_Help…help me…please save me…Faith…I need you_"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry it was so short but i feel like thats the point it needs to stop. ok i'll updates soon. Keep reading and reviewing! 


	6. The Daughter: Part Three

**A/N:** Wahey! I'm back andI live. I'm sooo sorry for the long wait, I feel so bad, I've just been so hetic and totaly out of it. So much so, i actally forgot about Fanfiction! I'm terrableI know. But now i'm back on track back to my normal, stay up till 12am writing, self and i have finally cleared my writerblock which had put me off this story in the first place. But now i'm back with a clean streak and i know where i'm going, i just need to get there. I'm sorry for two things. 1) This has not been prof read or bataed or what every you want to call it. This is beacues i finished it like 2 mintues ago and my comp clook is now showing 00:01 soo naturally Pricey Blond is lucky and tucked up in bed. the second thing i'm sorry for is the fact that this chapter is so short! tp be honest I have started this chapter 20 times and in the end just desided to skip the train sence all together. Anyway enough of me ranting you can FINALLY read part three of the daughter.

Here you go guys.**

* * *

**

**The Daughter**

**Part Three**

The sliver light of the moon sparkled on the gentle waves of the lake. Her eyes wear glassed over by the tears and her hair and clothes where whipped by the wind. The letter was torn from her hand and thrown to the cold surface of the lake. Ginny Weasley watched as the ink ran and the words melted away. Another wave of tear enveloped her as the last words fell imprinted in her mind.

"I'm sorry Gin, but they have to die."

---

"Malfoy, Faith" She gulped as her name was called. She felt the gaze of every head on her as the girl next to her pushed her onwards.

"Go on Faith! Go!" Faith shoved her way thought the crowd and made her way to the shorting hat. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Brice giving her an encouraging smile and a wink. From around him came other smiles from people she now knew to be his friends. With a new sense of courage she sat down on the four legged stool and felt the tattered hat being sat on her blond head.

"Ah, another Malfoy." A voice whispered in her ear. "Oh yes, I know where to put you. But wait, you're a Weasley too?" Faith took a deep breath. "Oh my. Where to put you? Gryffindor or Slytherin?" Squeezing her eyes closed Faith hoped for the best.

"Both would be good home for you, yes. It's all here. The courage and the nobleness. Ah, what's this? A gift?" Faith's eyes shot open. She had a gift? Her eyes darted around as the voice contained to whisper in her ear. A gift? Her heart skipped several beats. 'What gift?' She tried to ask the hat but it was to late it was allread shouting out her house.

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Oh, your mother wont be happy." She heard the Headmasters comment with a laugh as Faith ran down the hall to join her brother.

"Well done sis." Brice said budging up to let his sister sit beside him. "Knew you'd been placed here right from the start."

"Yeah, right from the start." She mumbled.

"Are you all right?" The boy on Brice's other side asked.

"Yeah, fine Jude." She replied sending the boy a quick smile, which he returned with a flash of his white teeth and a shake of his long blond hair.

"Ugh. Jude put those teeth away or your going to blind us all." The girl opposite Faith said smirking.

"Shut up Bella." Jude shot back.

"Shut up your self!"

"Hey, shut up both of ya." Brice sent a warning glance at both of them. "Faith you sure you all right?"

"Yeah. Fine."

"Potter, Dew." Every head in the hall seemed to turn at the mention of the name Potter. Every neck craned to get a look at the little girl making her way to the stall in front of her. The small figure had long black hair and jet green eyes just like her father.

In fact everything about her; her walk, her gaze, her lips, her hands, everything was just like her father. Murmurs began to fill the hall as she took her place on the stall and the hat touched her head.

"My god she almost like a ghost." One of the Slytherin girls pointed out.

"Her eyes are so hunting." Said another, boy his time.

"I wonder who her mother is?" Jude wondered out load.

"Who cares?" Brice whispered. "She's beautiful." Before anyone could take in what Brice had just said the whole hall gasped in shock at what the shorting hat had shouted.

"Slythindore!"

"What did it say?" Bella said her voice riddled with shock.

"Slythindore." Faith said puzzled.

"Its confused." Jude commented half in joy half in disbelief.

"Gryiffthin!" The shorting hair shouted in dismay.

"What the hell is going on?" The girl next to Jude asked.

"How are we meant to know Hero?" Bella replied mockingly.

"Silence!" The Twins bellowed in unison over the raised voices of the students.

"Thank you! Now if everyone kindly sit down and wait while he shorting hat sorts itself out!" People slowly sat down and silence once more descended on the grate hall as everyone waited in tension for the shorting hat to speak once more. Finally after what seemed like an age the sorting hat shouted out,

"GRYIFFINDORE!" The whole hall erupted with shouts and whoops and slow clapping as the young potter girl jumped down and stumbled shyly over to the Gryffindor table.

---

The very early morning light poked it way though the branches of the trees that surrounded the Malfoy manor. The few streaks of light that made it into the kitchen lighted the table where the figures of a man and a woman sat.

Draco and Ginny Malfoy had not slept all night, racked with worry over their children. They had sat in silence for most of the night, only speaking to comfort one another and to speak of plans to bring Brice and Faith home. Suddenly Draco raised his head and looked over to the kettle that sat on the sideboard.

"I'll make us some coffee." His voice was horse and ruff with lack of sleep and as he moved his movements where stiff and jointed.

"No." Ginny whispered. "No, no coffee. Not till we've told Fred and Gorge what happened." She stood up and strode out the room heading straight for the fireplace in the main room, Draco following close behind her.

"Right." He muttered. "The do good twins."

---

The cold stone of the dungeons was ruff on her wet feet as she walked over to her bed, ready to change for her first day at school. She was right when she had thought that a shower would do her some good in helping her clear her head. But as she sat down and pulled the green curtains shut around her, the words came back to her.

"Ah, what's this? A gift?" She shook her head to free her self from thoughts. 'It's nothing' Faith told herself. 'It was probably talking about a necklace or something that I'd gotten for Christmas.' But as she pulled on her school shirt and placed her tie around her neck, another strange event drifted into her mind. Almost ripping the curtains from her bed, she rushed round to open her trunk and pulled out her wand.

"Ash, 10 inches long, hair from a mermaid. Yes very suitable for you, young Miss Malfoy." She whispered the words said to her as she stared down at the cold piece of wood. "Very suitable." Faith leaned back against her bed. "But why is it so suitable?"

"Why is what so suitable?" Came a voice from beside her.

"Oh Jade, you made me jump." Faith said smiling at a girl whose head was poking round the corner of a curtain. "I thought you where asleep."

"I was till you started making such a racket. What are you doing?" Jade climbed out of her bed and walked over to where Faith was sat. Jade flicked her long sleek brown hair out her just a brown eyes and looked down at Faiths hands. "Oh is that your wand?" She asked perking up a bit. "Its so much more decorative then mine."

"Really?" It was true that there were many twists in the handle and the along the shaft there were elegant markings in dark brown, but Faith had never really thought it to be very decorative. Jade gave a shrug of her shoulders and walked over to Faiths trunk and began to rummage around.

"You brought a lot of stuff didn't you."

"Yeah, I didn't really know what to pack." Faith said shyly, tucking her wand into the belt of her skirt and shuffling over to join her new best friend.

"With Brice for a brother that's hard to believe." Jade said taking out a strange plastic box and screwing up her nose at it. "What's this?"

"It's called a game boy. There really quite fun."

"A game boy? What's that?"

"It's a muggle invention." Faith said feeling slightly superior.

"What does it do?" Jade asked pressing the A-button with her own wand.

"Well you play games on it," Faith pulled a bag out the trunk and opened it, letting several cartages fall on to the stone floor of her dorm. "You put these in the back and then turn it on and you can play stuff. My favourite game is Mario Cart, it's a racing ga-" She was cut off buy the sound of music and the game boy falling to the floor.

"What's it doing?" Jade said her eyes looking at the small toy as if it was a cobra, her wand raised and ready to strike.

"Nothing you just turned it on, that all." Faith said giggling.

"Oh." Jade said, feeling very dumb. "I-I knew that." Faith rolled her eyes as Jade began to dig around more in her trunk and pulled out a CD player at arms length.

---

"Well we can't really deify her Fred. Can we?"

"I guess not, but Hogwarts is really the safest place for them right now."

"I agree, but really its her choice."

"Gorge, we're her older brothers! We're meant to help her, not go along with her every word. If Harry could get into there home once, he can do it again!"

"Don't you think I know that Fred! Jesus! I spent half my summer wounding if Ginny and Brice and Faith were ok!"

"Not Draco though."

"…"

"Look. You know you think everything would go back to normal if they just broke up-"

"Not think Fred. I know!"

"Gorge. Harry's changed. He's not the boy we knew growing up!"

"Yes he is! Can't you see that?"

"No!"

"Well I can! He's fighting for Ginny! He's fighting for the one He loves!"

"Gorge, calm down. We can discuss this later. The main thing now is Brice and Faith."

"They stay?"

"They stay."

* * *

**A/N: **Just a quicky to tell you how much reviwing will help me. please tell me what i could do better and ask if anything is confusing cus no dought something is. Cookies to every one who reviews with something helpfull XD


End file.
